Once in a Lunar Sanctum
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: It's Halloween, and the Lunar Sanctum has been rebuilt for this special occasion! Viridi invites everyone for a party, but what shall bloom on this night?


**Once in a Lunar Sanctum:**

**Disclaimers: Kid Icarus: Uprising is a property of Nintendo, published by and Mashiro Sakurai.**

* * *

"Speedy Spirit! Speedy Spirit!"

"Don't lose your head Pit, just focus your flashlight on the incoming ghosts!"

Pit's attention was focused on the R Trigger of his Gamecube Controller, the ghosts losing their health on Palutena's Big-Screen TV.

"Almost done with the room! Just a little longer in there, and you will get them guarantee!"

"No problem Lady Palutena!"

Pit then moved his on-screen Luigi to the right, barely dodging the green ghost's banana peel, and successfully sucking up the last few ghosts in the room.

"I did it!"

"Just In time too."

The angel then proceeded to wipe his brow, where it was sweating for quite a bit.

"Phew…well, you want to take over now?"

The goddess then chuckled a bit, before the ringing of a doorbell was heard. Pit then got off the couch, running in the direction of the ringing.

"Don't worry, I got this one."

As Pit left the room, Palutena then got the controller Pit left on the couch and continued playing in his place.

* * *

The moment Pit opened the door, he was greeted with a few young cries of light and dark warriors and other various beings.

"Trick or treat!"

Pit then grinned ear to ear, as he pulled out a blue 3DS, while he gave out various colored weapon gems to them.

"Happy Halloween fellas!"

Just as Pit was about to close the door, dropping a letter on the doorstep.

"Letters for Pit and Goddess Palutena!"

Pit then stopped momentarily, before picking up the letter and re-entering the room; where Palutena was already at the boss fight.

"Lady Palutena! Viridi just invited us to a Haloween costume party in celebration of the rebuilt Lunar Sanctum!"

The goddess then paused the game, where she then gave the controller back to Pit, while she read her own invitation.

"This sounds very fun! I'll make some costumes for us to wear when we go! In the meantime, just finish off this boss fight if you please."

"Make me something really cool! Like a copy of the Three Sacred Treasures or something. Either way, I intend to go in looking awesome!"

The goddess then retreated back into a different room, taking a couple sewing materials with her.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, on the surface:**_

"Lousy Viridi, telling me to go get her costume, why did I fall into that bribe that she would get me a new weapon that would help me beat Pit down? My pride is never going to be restored now…"

A darker version of the well-known angel was wandering around the surface, going to different markets and shops, buying various materials. Eventually, he heard a familiar tune in the air as he approached the end of the block.

"He's such a bad boy, but he still fills me with so much joy!"

The black clothed angel then entered the shop, where he saw a girl with long hot pink hair, tied up in a ponytail with a white chibi skull hair tie, a purple cardigan with a pair of black shorts, white stockings, and white ballet flats, rocking out on her headphones while sitting on the counter. Dark Pit then proceeded to whistle at her.

"Hellooo, Mindy."

The girl's face then grew five shades of red, before ducking behind the counter and emerging with a less flustered expression.

"P-Pittoo! I can't believe you're here! Uh…welcome to the Mindy's Underworld Bazaar! What can I offer you today?"

Dark Pit then proceeded to sigh, before pulling out a letter that was specifically addressed to her.

"You're invited to a party in the Lunar Sanctum, I'm also interested in that Ninja Palm over there."

Mindy shakily took hold of the parchment, while slowly levitating the Ninja Palm off of the shelf, and onto the counter.

"That shall be 32, 540 hearts."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

* * *

_**Later that Evening, in the Lunar Sanctum:**_

"Arlon! Are the preparations ready?!"

Viridi was running around, a bit flustered, but was in a costume that was different than her usual outfit as a goddess. It was similar to a police uniform, complete with a cap, with her blonde hair tightly packed under a wig that was much shorter than her normal hair. Arlon on the other hand had his hair dyed a blonde similar to his mistress, and wore a jacket that was the same design as a high-school uniform, with a shield like object on his back.

"You really must learn to act calm my lady, our guests for this event would be "on the edge" as they call it if their hostess was flustered as one of the Cacaws."

The young goddess then once again tried calming herself down, taking a small recycled paper cup and drinking some water, throwing it away into a bin that had remade the cup into a different one, albeit with different motifs. But is wasn't before long when some shouting could be heard outside.

"Oh come on! When will you stop ripping off my look?!"

"The moment you start stopping to rip off mine!"

"I totally thought of this one first!"

As the ruckus continued, Viridi immediately approached the door that reached to the outside of her domain. Opening the door, she was then facing the sound of the two bickering angels.

"I had this idea before you did Pittoo, so stop trying to rip it off!"

"For the last time, I'm the one who came up with this first!"

The visible disgust then spilled a little out of the smaller goddess' mouth, accompanied by a facepalm.

"Can you two act anymore childish? It's quite embarrassing to see what you two are doing right now.

The two angels then faced her, with their costumes being complete replicas of the Three Sacred Treasures, which included it's armor and bow, albeit, the sets were in different shades, sporting their signature colors.

"Oh, Viridi! Has it started yet?"

"Might as well. Come on in!"

Viridi then ushered the two angels, psychic, and goddess into her domain, where said goddess had put on an outfit that resembled a princess of Japanese folklore, and the psychic had a spear, long blue hair, and armor that made her look regal.

"Let me guess, Palutena is supposed to be Konohana Sakuya, and Mindy is supposed to be Lucina from Fire Emblem."

"And you're supposed to be Naoto Shirogane, and Arlon is supposed to be Kanji Tatsumi. Kinda unfitting seeing how calm he is and how much of a temper you can have at times."

The smaller goddess then scowled at her, after hiding her blushing face within her cap.

"Don't get smart with me now."

"If anything, Professor Palutena just hit the bull's eye on you."

Behind them, a dark presence could be seen, where the two angels then emerged from outside the domain. Off in the distance, a deity of the Parthenon then walked up the stairs of the Lunar Sanctum's entrance.

"Hello again friends!"

Pit then took out a Palutena Bow from his pocket, equipping it to himself.

"Hades…"

Dark Pit then did the same with his Silver Bow. Hades simply folded his arms, having a boastful grin on.

"Pits!"

"Hades!"

"PIIIIIIIITSSSSS!"

"HAAAAAAAADEEEEEESSSSSS!"

The trio then started running at each other, rallying a battle cry.

"IT'S ON!"

The two angels then split their bow into two blades, dive bombing at their target, with the the god having his fist collide with the angel's melee attack.

"Hold the freaking phone!"

The action was shortly broken up, with Viridi a little peeved.

"Now, why would you be here Hades?! I never invited you!"

The Lord of the Underworld then started chuckling to himself, his arms out.

"Well, besides showing off my destruction ensemble and crashing a hell of a good party, I just love this holiday. My favorite part is definitely the trick-or-trick!"

Pit then raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean, trick-or-treat?"

"No, I mean, trick or trick, because you people get duped all the time! Check your 3DS right now if you don't believe me."

The angels then took out their respective blue and black 3DSes, and checked their streetpass notifications.

"Hey! These weapon gems only have a value of 100 and have no modifiers!"

"Not only that, but they give you no hearts for grinding them up!"

The god then laughed heartily, before taking a mug that was shaped like the Fiend's Cauldron and drinking it.

"Ahhh…fresh intensity 9.0. Take that Sakurai. Anyways, this body requires some rest. Hades out!"

The god them disappeared in a puff of smoke, going back to the underworld. Viridi on the other hand was seething red at her pink 3DS.

"Dang it Hades!"

* * *

_**Later that evening:**_

"WOOOOOOOHOO!"

Centurions, Forces of Nature, and other warriors of various factions ran around the bronze Lunar Base, carrying a bag of candy along with a glass of the branded drink of the gods. There were some however that were in a private room, where they were also tearing it up with video games and drinks. Pit then pulled Palutena over aside, and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, look at Pittoo and Mindy."

The goddess then turned their heads to the side, where the psychic was blushing hard, and it wasn't under the influence of the drinks they had, but moreover the fact that she was talking to Dark Pit.

"Ah…I see, so you want to help move things along with them? Well, I'd say we can kill two ants with one stone."

"I think you're referring to lovebirds?"

"And I'm pretty sure I'm referring to ants. In any case, take a look over there."

The goddess then pointed her index finger at the other side of the room, where Arlon was sitting next to Viridi, and was humbly serving her, although, the shorter goddess was blushing a little bit as he was talking and helping her serve the guests.

"Huh. That's really an odd couple, right?"

"Watch and learn Pit."

The goddess then conjured up a little dust within her hand, briefly blowing it in the direction of the two. When it reacted with the two, the results were heartwarming.

"Arlon?"

"Yes mistress Viridi?"

"I just want to say how much I appreciate everything you do for me in the forces of nature. You really are amazing."

The man then just chuckled, before giving the goddess a kiss on her hand.

"No, I believe the honor belongs to you my mistress."

On the aside, Pit and Palutena just giggled while clinking their drinks together.

"That's just awesome Lady Palutena!"

They then turned to Mindy and Pittoo, where the psychic was still somewhat flustered.

"Those two are going to need a bigger push."

Palutena then stuck her hand into the bowl of candy that was nearby, pulling out a piece of chocolate that she knew that Pit would like. Pit quickly caught onto her plan, taking a box of chewy fruit snacks that Pittoo told him about that Mindy enjoyed the most.

"Fetch!"

The two then threw the two candies towards them, where their eyes then quickly saw that the two pieces of candy had landed on top of each other. They both then simultaneously shouted:

"It's mine!"

The two then dived bombed at the two pieces of candy, which unfortunately had Dark Pit colliding with Mindy, and causing her to be on top of him as they landed on the floor. Everyone just laughed at the two's expense, especially Palutena and Pit.

"Ah man, that was great."

The goddess then conjured up a box of pocky.

"Happy Halloween, Pit."

"Happy Halloween to you as well, Lady Palutena."

Pit then graciously took one of the pocky, Palutena taking the other side, both of them nibbling on the same one until their lips met.


End file.
